Love of Darkness and Light
by Inumeluv4ever
Summary: Darkness and Light are both need for balance "Ventus...Vanitas...I need you both."
1. The Last Night

Love of Darkness an Light

Kagome/Harem (Ventus and Vanitas are the main lovers)

Summary: To love two hearts one of darkness one of light both needed for balance "Ventus...Vanitas...I need you both."

An Inuyasha and Kingdom Hearts Crossover

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or Kingdom Hearts

The Last Night

"A meteor shower!" Ventus exclaimed happily rushing out of bed for a closer look running out of the house. While running he stopped at the training ground. "I got some time." he said attacking the hanging golden rings "Wait what am I doing I'm gonna miss the meteor shower."he said remembering why he was out their in the first place. "Woooow." he said walking past the bench while gazing at the sky. Laying on the ground watching the stars as they dropped into the endless sky. "Why does this seem so familiar? He said falling asleep. "Uh." Ven said waking up. Sitting up yawning laying back down only to find Aqua in his face. "Whoa!" "Hehe." Aqua giggled. "Gimme a break,Aqua." he said getting up on his knees. "Ven you hopeless sleepyhead." "You know you should have at least brought a blanket."  
"But-did I dream that place up?" "It really felt like I've been their before, looking up at the stars." Aqua rubbed his head."'Cept you've always lived here with us. "Yeah...I know." Getting up walking towards the cliff sitting on the edge with Aqua doing the same. "Hey Aqua." "Hm" "Y'ever wonder what stars are?" "Where light comes from?"  
"Hmm...Well, they say-" "That every star up there is another world." Terra said cutting her off. "Terra." Aqua said "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." " The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." "What? I don't get it." "In other words, they're just like you,Ven."  
"What does THAT mean?" "You'll find out some day I'm sure." " I wanna know now!" "Your to young to know now"  
"Quit treating me like a kid." Aqua started laughing at their argument. "Hey what are you laughing at?" "I can't help it."You two would make the weirdest brothers." she said still laughing, making Terra and Ventus pout. Sitting down watching the stars Aqua got up to say "Oh." "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." "I made us good luck charms Throwing one at Terra "Wow" Ven said "Here." Aqua said throwing one at him also. "I get one too?" "Of course. One for each of us." "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection." "So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it,nothing can ever drive you apart." "You'll always find your way back to each other." "Technically, I think you're suppose to make them with seashells,but I did the best with what I had." "Oy,sometimes you are such a girl." "Hey, what do you mean, "sometimes"?" "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Well that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." "Really?What?" "An unbreakable connection. She said holding it up to the sky. "Hey were gonna head back." Terra said "Yeah me too." Ven said starting to follow ' Together...always' Aqua thought.

(This is my first story ever so please be gentle an if your going to be a flamer instead of trying to lower my confidence tell how ican make it better so i can become an awsome writer)


	2. Meetings

Meetings "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus was the day that Terra and Aqua would be examined to be true Keyblade Masters. "Not one but two of the keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates...but this is neither a competition nor a bottle for supremacy-not a test of wills, but a test of of you may provail,or neither." "But I am sure our guest,Master Xehanort...did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." "I trust you are ready." "Yes." both Terra and Aqua said. "Then let the examination begin." He said summoning his keyblade an calling forth orbs of light, only for them to be covered in darkness. "Ven!" Terra an Aqua yelled as an orb flew towards him. Only for him to summon his own keyblade an destroy it. "Don't worry about me." "You two focus on the exam!" "But Ven you're in danger here! Aqua said "Go wait in your room." "No way! I've been looking forward to this-seeing you two become Masters." "I'm not gonna miss it now" "He can take care of himself." "He's been out there training just as hard as us." "Yeah!" he said happily "Stay sharp Ven!" After finishing off the orbs they went back to see what was next. "That was unexpected but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances." It was an excellent test,one I chose to let unfold." "Which brings us to our next trial." "Now,Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in there are no winners-only truths,for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." "Begin."  
While their dual was going on darkness surrounded Terra's arm only for a couple of seconds though only for Master Xehanort to look on with a sly smirk. "We have deliberated and reached a decision." "Terra,Aqua,you both performed commendably." "However,only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." "Terra you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check." "But there is always next time. "That is all." "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain wait here for further instruction."  
Master Eraqus said leaving for a moment. "Hey..." Aqua said "Terra,I'm so sorry." Ven said "The darkness...Where did it come from?" he said not paying attention to them.

Xehanort POV

"What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort said talking to a boy in red an black. "He ain't gonna cut." "Well that was mean I think he's kinda cute." "Somebody's gotta break that loser in." "No bad boy you can't fight here you'll get caught."  
She said wagging her finger at him. "I don't care now move." he said slapping her ass. "Oh!" she said jumping up feeling the sting from Vanitas. "Not here, you won't.I have to keep up appearances." "I know that." he said. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home." "I'm so gonna kill you Vanitas." Kagome said glaring at him." "You know you liked it."he said with a smirk putting his helmet back on. "Shut up." she said blushing grabbing his hand only for him to take his hand back "Don't do that." he said as they walked away with Xehanort, not noticing her disappointment.

Ventus POV

"Sorry...but I need some time alone."Terra said walking away leaving both Ven and Aqua to in bed Ven was practicing his swings when he heard the bell ring. Rushing out of bed to go see what the problem was. "Better hurry, Ventus..." "Huh? Who are you?" he said only to turn around to find a boy dressed in black an red in his room. "Or you'll never see Terra again."he said finishing. "What? Get real I can see Terra anytime I want." "Like right now? He's leaving you behind." "And by the time you catch up...he'll be a different person." "Look who ever you are you don't know the first thing about Terra,me and him will always be a team." "You trying to pick a fight or what?" "Oh, grow up." he said walking towards the wall. "Is that what you call friendship?" "You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself." he said turning his head towards him. "Come on what could you possibly know when your stuck here,looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"he said summoning a portal an disappearing into he started to remember the good times and the bad times they had together. "Terra!" running into the hall only to bump into somebody and ended up fall with'em 'Ow' Ven thought opening his eyes only to find his face in some girls bust. Blushing he quickly got up to see it was a beautiful girl ( Kagome's Outfit .com/art/Commission-the-Moon-Demon-172765564?q=meta%3Aall+boost%3Apopular+She+demon&qo=5&catpath=&order=0&offset=5) "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." he said holding his hand out to help her up. "Oh it's ok I wasn't paying attention." she said grabbing his hand as he pulled her up."Thank you"she said starting to walk away "Oh!" she turned around an started running back towards him she grabbed his head an kissed him on the lips. Ven's eyes widened an blushed a deep red. She pulled away an held one hand to his face lovingly. "Don't worry about what he said okay." "Wait how do you-" "Kagome!" Both turned to see the mystery boy standing behind them. "Shut up." he said as he hit her in the back of the head causing her to faint."Hey what did you do that for." he said angrily. As he watched him pick her up bridal style. "You have no business with her." he said as he walked into the portal again." 'Terra!' he thought running off again.  
"Terra!"Ven screamed as he ran down the stairs." Terra I-"  
" It's okay." Terra said as he rubbed his head with a smile. Turning around he walked forwards a little an hit his armor an transformed( I thought about bumblebee when I started writing this) fully cover in his armor,he through his keyblade into the air it transformed into a space bike "Woah." he said as he watched him take off doing the same he took off right after Terra.'Terra...I'll find you an Kagome'

Vanitas POV

'What could she possibly see in him he's nothing but weakling.' he said walking through darkness. ' I'm all she need I don't see why she needs both of us,I been with her longer than he has.' he said as be entered a room through his portal laying her on their bed " Then it's settled...I'll be the only to have her, an I'll make an exception for now until he can prove himself of course." he said with a sly smirked walking back into his portal. "Uh...my head" Kagome said waking up. Then she remembered what happened. "Ven!" she yelled jumping out of bed an into her own portal. 


	3. New Worlds Means New Beginnings

New Worlds Means New Beginnings

"Huh" Ven said looking around at the new world he had just entered. Looking down on the cliff he was on he saw seven little men. "Wow" he said seeing something new for once. Smiling with glee he ran quickly to the other side to see them walking off into a cave. "Ven!" "Huh." turning to see someone running towards him. 'Who is that' he thought as the figure got closer he realize the figure was "Kagome!" he said as she rushed to him giving him a big hug. "Oh Ven I thought I was never going to see you again." she said squeezing him harder "Can't...breathe..." he said gasping for air. "Oh I'm sorry, please don't get mad at me." she said her bangs covering her eyes. "Why would I get mad at you it just a hug." he said with a smile. "Really." Kagome said blushing "It's just that every time I'd try to hug...never mind." she said with a sad look on her face only for it to be replaced with happiness. "Well Ven just wanted to make sure you were okay." she said grabbing his face an kissing him on the lips again. "Bye!" she said running back the way she came. "Hey wait!" he said starting to run after her only to see she was gone. 'Where did she come from,why did that guy take her,why does she keep kissing me' he thought walking towards the cave with a heavy red blush. "Even though I kinda liked it." he said with a smile

Kagome POV

'He's so different from Vanitas.' Kagome thought as she walked to a flower glade "Oh wow their so pretty." she said as she started to pick a few. Soon she started to grow tired and fell asleep. Not noticing the shadow coming towards her.

Ven POV

As he enter the cave he realized it was actually a mine with glistening gems coming from every corner with a little dwarf here or there working to get them. "Huh? Who are you?" one dwarf said noticing him. "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." he said "A diamond thief! Take cover ya fools!" After he said that they all scurried around looking for somewhere to hide, with all of them running deeper into the mine only two remained hiding behind the entrance rocks "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." he apologized. You didn't. One said. "You mean your not here for our diamonds?" said another "Thats not nice,treating me like some kind of bad guy." "I'm just trying to find a friend." "His name is Terra." "He dressed kinda like me, about yay tall- "Sound like a tall tale to me!" " Go on get!" said the mean one. "We don't know any Terra." said one of them. "Please...could you come over here? I just wanna talk." "Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!" said the mean one again. "Alright then well do this the hard way!" he said folding his arms with a smirk starting to chase after them.

Kagome POV

"Excuse me my dear." "Huh." Kagome said waking up from her light nap, looking around to see an old lady with a basket of apples. "Oh I'm sorry is this your glade I didn't mean to fall asleep in it I'll just leave." she said getting up to walk awaybut was stopped. "Oh it's okay deary I was just wondering if you wanted an apple." she said taking out a bright red apple. "Oh why thank you but I must be going good bye." she said taking the apple an running of into the forest. "Hehehe." the old woman laughed to herself. 'Now to make another for Snow White' she thought walked towards the castle.

Ven POV

"Come on." Ven said "I'm telling you,I'm no thief." "Ha, that's what they all say." "Well,we're onto ya!" says the mean one.  
"Fine,I get it." "You want me to leave,I'll leave." he said starting to walk away. "Oh but-can you tell me where I can find some other people around here?" "There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean,the forest." the stubby one said. "Got it. Well,thanks." he said exiting the mine. Walking along the path Ven noticed a little cottage. "This must be where those little men live." he said looking into the window. Noticing something on the ground he saw a lovely white rose.'I wonder if Kagome would like this' he thought putting it safely into his pocket carefully so he wouldn't damage it. "Ahhhhh!"  
"Huh." turning quickly hearing a scream looking around till he saw a little bridge entering the forest. "There!" he said running into the darkened land. Running around the dark forest he finally found the owner of the scream. A beautiful woman on the ground crying. 'But not as beautiful as Kagome hey wait where did that come from' blushing lightly.  
"What's wrong?" "These horrible trees-they tried to grab me." holding out his hand to her to help her up. "Ah,it's okay. you were probably just seeing things." "It happens to all of us when we're afraid." he said as she took his hand standing up.  
"Oh,thank you. I feel quite better now." "I'm sure I'll get along, somehow." "But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?" "Well I saw a house just up ahead."  
"Come on,I'll take you there." "Oh,I'm Ventus. Ven for short." "Thank you,Ven. My name's Snow White." "Great. Let's get going!" he said leading them towards the little house.

Kagome POV

"Vanitas your so mean." Kagome said. Vanitas had tied her to Lucifer a huge cat that seemed to like her a little to much. "Meow." he said licking Kagome till she was covered in his saliva. "Ewwwwww!" she said trying to wiping spit off her face from him. "Bye Kagome stay beautiful kay." pulling his helmet up a little an kissing her on the cheek. "You are so dead when I get out this Vanitas yay hear me DEAD!" She said screaming the last part. "Yeah Kagome I hear ya." he said smirking walking into his portal taking off to who knows where. "What am I going to do with you Van what am I going to do." she sighing. "I've been feelin lonely lately" 'what the hell' Kagome thought turning around to noticing Lucifer next to a Radio. "Meoooow" the purred trying to sound sexy. "Aw come on!" she trying to get away from the cat with a 10ft distance. "Somebody help me." 


	4. Believing is just the Beginning

I finally put up my new chappie hooray :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts (there would be somany changes more topless sexy characters)

Believing is just the Beginning "Cinderella! Cinderella!" said a little mouse running towards a woman "Come on! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" he said climbing onto the bed. "Now,Jaq,what's all the fuss about?" said Cinderella "Someboy new in the house!" Jaw said "Somebody I never saw before." "Oh, a new friend. Where is he?" "In a trap! Down the stairs!" "Oh dear!" she running towards the door down stairs. "What is going on?" Ven said pacing back an forth in a mouse trap. "Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!" he yelled out in the empty room. "Don't be afraid." Cinderella said as she picked the trap he was in as she opened it. "Oh!" "How interesting...I've never seen a mouse like you before." "Mouse?" "Jaq,you better explain things to him." "Now,now,,little guy. Take it easy." said a mouse dressed in red an orange. "Nothing to worry about. We like you." "Cinderella likes you,too. Shes nice, very nice." "Come on now. Zugk-zugk." he said as they walked out the cage. "My name is Jaq." "I'm Ventus." "Call me Ven." "Okay,Ven." "Need something? Ask Jaq!" "Cinderella!" a horrid voice called. "Oh well,time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while,Ven.  
"Stepmother keeps Cinderella busy all day!" "She didn't seem to mind much, though." "No,not Cinderella. She works hard." "She got a dream. The dreams gonna come true!" "That sounds like somebody I know." he said remembering what Terra said "Being a keyblade master is all I've dreamed about." "Hey maybe you can help me find him!" "His names Terra. You seen him?" "No. I never saw Terra before." "Oh,well. It was worth a shot." "Come on. Follow me. You gotta see the house." "H-Hey!" Ven said running after Jaq.

Kagome POV

"Thank God I got away from that crazy cat." Kagome said hiding inside a mousehole. That crazy cat tried to rape her how the hell does a cat rape somebody. Looking out the hole she notice he was sleeping next to a beautiful pearl."This my chance to get out of here." she whispered as she tip-toed across the room. "Look out! Lucifer!" someone said "Oh my god where!" Kagome screamed getting everyones attention including Lucifer. "Kagome." Ven said surprised to see her here.  
"Meoooow." Lucifer purred going towards Kagome. "Oh God he's going he's going to try an rape me again." she starting to run. Jaq started throwing yarn balls to distract Lucifer only to be knock to the ground when Lucifer slammed into the furniture causing him to fall. "Ooh,that hurts..." looking up Lucifer was about to strike him. Only for Ven to strike the cat with his keyblade. "Time to play,Cat!" he said ready to fight.  
"Ven!" Jaq said happy his life was saved. "Oh Ven that was so manly an brave." Kagome said appearing out of nowhere an hugging him. "Grrrrrr." Lucifer was starting to get jealous why wasn't he getting "ATTENTION" he gave her his love an tried to get his freak on with her an this is how he is repayed just wait till I get my paws on that- "Oh Lucifer.  
" "Meoooow." Lucifer said as Kagome walked seducively towards him. "Could you get me that pink ball of yarn please." giving her cutesy pouting face. Lucifer nodding his head like crazy went to get the pink ball. "Let's hurry up an get out of here." Kagome said as the ran into the mouse hole. "Cinderella!" Ven said as he an Jaq showed her the dress they maid for her. "Is that my dress?" she said "Yes. It's a present from us." "An me too cause I'm the one who gave him the pearl in the first place." Kagome jumping on Ven's back. "Hey!" he said as she wrapped her legs around his waist grabbing her thighs on instinct. "Now you have a dress for the ball."he said walking onto her hand. "Why,it's...it's such a surprise..." "Hurry! Time to go,Cinderella!" "Yeah girl ya gonna look beautiful." "Oh,thank you." "I hope Cinderella's dream comes true." "What are your dreams,Ven?" "I wonder..." )"Being a keyblade master is all I've dreamed about." Terra said "Well your not the only one" said Aqua. "I know. You,me,and Ven all share the same dream." he said(  
"Funny... I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me." "My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." "I hope your dream comes true too." Jaq said "I just need to keep on believing, right?" "Right." "Right." "Oh Kagome." "Yeah" "Here." he said taking out the beautiful white rose that he found at the cottage. "I was thinking you might like it." he said holding it out to her. "Oh Ven it's beautiful no ones ever been this sweet to me before thank you." she said kissing him on the cheek. "Your welcome." he said blushing ten shades of red with a smile. "An I know just where to put it." she said putting it right above her right ear. (Jaq is gone plz he left to go get some cheese)  
"Hey Kagome wanna go to the next world with me." he said looking at her. "Ok." she said blushing. Standing up he hit his arm changing into his armor. "Wait how are you going to travel with me without armor." "Oh I got some hold on." she said as she tapped her shoe twice cause her armor to come on it looked just like Aqua's armor but it was black an the chest plate was larger. "Ok let's go." he said with a smile. As he carried her bridal style "Ven!" she said blushing as they took off to the next world.

Vanitas POV

"So Kagome you think you can run around with Ventus do you,well we'll just have to see about that." he said with a sly smirk summoning his Keyblade. "I'm coming for you Kagome." he said disappearing into the shadows.

Vanitas is so sexy when he being evil o3o (which is always!)


	5. Stolen Heart

A Stolen Heart

"Still no sign of Terra." Ven said "Hey don't give up you'll find him." she said reassuring him. "Thanks Kagome." he said with a smile. "No problem." she said as they came to a door at the end of the hall. Entering the room they found a beautiful girl sleeping. "Ven...Ven...VEN!" "Huh oh a sorry Kagome." "Hmph." Kagome said turning to ignore him. "Aw come on Kagome." "Stop,you get away from her!" "Ah Lucifer back!" Kagome screaming jumping into Ven's arms. "Wha-Oh, I'm Sorry." he said putting Kagome down telling her Lucifer wasn't here. "It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful." "Ehm!" Kagome said glared at him. "I'll be outside." she as walked towards the door. "Kagome wait." he said only for the door to be slammed in his face.

Kagome POV

"The nerve how can he think she is more beautiful than me." walking down the stairs she noticed a boy just destroy one of The Unversed. 'That must be Terra' she thought "Terra!" she said as she ran towards him. "Huh." Terra said as he turned around to see a beautiful girl running towards him. "Oh Terra I finally found you." Kagome said as she grabbed and hugged him into her chest. "Um... Do I know." he said blushing from the contact. "My friend Ventus has told me all about you." "How do you know about Ven." he said breaking away from her an getting into a fighting pose. " He was looking every where for you so I decided to help him." she said happily clapping her hands together. "Tell Ven that he needs to go home it to dangerous out here for him." he said walking away "Ok but just to be sure." she said appearing in front of him to his surprise an grabbed his face an kissed him passionately. 'What is she doing' he thought as he closed his eyes an kissed her back. "There it's a promise." she said as she pulled away an walked out the door. "Hey!" he said chasing after her only to see that she vanished 'Who was that girl'.  
"Man this place is big." Kagome said as she was walking through the throne room of the destroyed tower. " Oh this is nice." she said as she sat down on the thrown chair. "Sleep" says a mysterious voice. "Who's- " never finishing falling asleep from the spell. "You may be useful in my plan." She said laughing crazily.

Ventus

"Who are you." said the red fairy "I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven. "Oh...you don't seem bad,dear." said the green one.  
"I'm certain you have a pure heart,just like our precious Aurora." "Can you tell me why she's sleeping?" he said looking over at her. "Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." "Hm... Well then, why don't I go get it back for her?" "That's impossible, dear." " Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe." said the green one looking on with worry. "I'm not afraid. We can't just leave Aurora like this." he said "I can help you gotta believe me."  
"C'mon let's go get her heart." he said trying toencourage them. "Ya know, you're absolutely right." said the red one.  
"The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along-follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you to get lost." she said as they walked out the castle towards their destination.  
"Wait." said Ven stopping " Where's Kagome?" he said not seeing her anywhere "KAGOME!" he yelled run faster towards Maleficent's home arriving at a firewall. "Looks like were stuck." Ven said. "This must be Maleficent's doing." said the red one. "I know." said the green one as she flew upto the an it gently with her wand causing it to disappear in little lights of sparkles. "Shall we." she said sweetly. Walking towards the throne he saw a heart shinning as bright as the sun floating around in the barrier it was contained in. 'that must be it' he thought as he pointed his keyblade towards it as bright beam of light shot from it releasing it back to it's owner "That should do it." he said walking back to the throne room. "Someone has released Aurora's me,child,was it you?  
"Maleficent!" said the fairies. "Only causes you stole it in the first place!." he said running towards her to attack only for her to disappear. "A keyblade...You must be Ventus." "Huh? How do you know about me...and the keyblade?" "My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration." "Terra? He was here?" "Why,yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Auroras heart. "That's a lie!" Ven yelled. "I was asked to leave you unharmed...But it seems I have no choice!" She said only to be kicked harshly in the back of the bead causing her to fall to the ground with a painful thud causing her to slip unconcess. "Dont mess with the man I love bitch" she as she jumped off the platform an landed safely on the ground. "Kagome." Ven said "Yes she said giving him a smile an walking up to him "Did you mean it." he said looking in her deep blue eyes. "Every word." she said looking at him lovingly. After saying that Ven wrapped his arms around her waist an kissed her passionately on the lips. Surprising her but leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away from the kiss he said the one thing that made her heart swell with happiness "I Love You too." He said resting his forehead on noticing the rose in her hair shown even brighter. "Fools love is such a weak emotion. Submit to the darkness as Terra did!" "Damn an I thought I knocked her out good to." Kagome said in anger 'bitch just had to get up an ruin the moment seriously'  
"Ya know I getting tired of your ass talking." Kagome said walking towards Maleficent with her bangs covering her eyes.  
Two keyblades appeared in Kagome hands No Name and Void Gear. " You/She can control the keyblade." said Ven and Aqua Aqua whats she doing here' he thought "Now let's see if I can shut you up for good." Kagome said looking up at her. "She's using the darkness." Aqua said not liking this girl already, noticing that one eye was blue while the other was a golden color. "Dark Fusion!" Kagome said as she stabbed her keyblades into the earth. Three cracks in the ground were heard an headed straight towards Maleficent releasing dark purple flames onto her body but nothing happened. "Incompetent fool your attack is weak upon my person." she said starting laugh. "Purification." Kagome said pointing No Name at her as a beam of pure light shot out of the tip. "AHHHH! Maleficent screamed as the flames turned pure white an started to burn her. "Argh you haven't heard the last of me!" disappearing into green flames. "Well that's taken care of." Kagome said as she walked back towards Ventus only to be blocked by Aqua "Who are and how are you able to control the Keyblade." she glaring at her "It's none of your business." "It's is my business. "Aqua leave my girlfriend alone if she says it's not your business than it's not your business." "Girlfriend!" they said but Kagome voice was happy while Aqua's was angered "Ven you can't possibly go out with this girl she uses the darkness." "So I love her an that's that." he said grabbing Kagome's hand an left the castle. Before they left Kagome turn her to look at her smirking an flipped her off. "Ready to go Kagome." Ven said as they changed into their armor "Ready." she said as she got onto his Keyblade ride going into the portal that entered space. 


	6. Ichigo

Darkness and Light

"Him again!" Ven said as the boy them passed in their space travel. "Vanitas!" Only for the boy to look at them an disappear in a bright light with them following after him.  
A bright light as Kagome and Ventus entered the barren world an landed on the ground softly. "Where's he hiding?" he said Turning around to see him standing behind him. "Vanitas.." Kagome said looking at him "All right!" Ven said "What did you mean about Terra being a different person?"  
"Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever." "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" "Stupid or true." he said lifting up of his hand as a keyblade appeared an looked exactly like Kagome's. "A keyblade, Kagome it looks exactly like yours." he said looking at her"That's because he gave it to me." Kagome said with sadness laced in her voice.  
"Oh Kagome I'm wounded your cheating on me." Vanitas said pretending to be sad. "No I'm not you never truly loved me all you cared about was power, every time I tried to hug you you'd pushed me away or if I tried to hold your hand you'd take it back even when i tried to kiss you would turn away so I gave up thinking you would ever love." She said as her keyblades appeared in her hands run towards Vanitas trying to strike him but he dodged her every strike. "You never love ME!" she screamed finally hitting him with her keyblade only to realize it was a clone "Damn." she said as Vanitas struck her with his blade "To slow." he said knocking her out as she fell onto the ground with a thud. "Kagome!" Ven said as he saw her fall to the ground. "What's this." Vanitas said as he pick up the white rose in Kagome's hair. "Hmph." he said crushing the rose and dropping it next to her. "Hey you can't do that!" Ven said as anger was laced in his voice "So what if I did, its not like your going to do anything about it." "Grrr." Ven growled as he summoned his keyblade. "Good. Let's see what your made of." Vanitas said getting ready for battle.  
"Argh." Ven said trying to hit Vanitas with his keyblade only able to get a few hits in before he was quickly defeated.  
"Ahhh!" Ven said as he was thrown back an land next to Kagome. 'Kagome' he thought trying to reach for her hand but fainted with only there finger tips touching. "That really all you got? Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against the Masters orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job her is done." Vanitas said as he started to create a purple orb of light engulfed in flames and shot it towards Ventus forgetting Kagome was beside him. 'Kagome' Vanitas thought realizing it was to late to save her as his attack landed. 'Ive always loved you' he as the smoke disappeared leaving nothing to remain. "Don't worry! Your safe." said a voice. Looking to the side he saw that a little mouse like person had both Ventus and Kagome. 'She's okay' he thought with a tiny smile. "Heal!" he said as a green light healed both Kagome and Ventus's injures. "Kagome." Ven said as he opened his eyes looking over at her. "Ven!" Kagome said getting up quickly an looking around to see him on his back smiling at her. "Ven!" Kagome said jumping on him and kissing him passionately "cough Ehm."  
Kagome looking realizing where they were and what position they were in and something was poking into her abdomen, realizing what it was before she got Kagome whispered into Ven's ear "We can play later."she said seductively making Ven blush ten fold. "Tell me where you got that! Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here I'll show ya!" he said "We both will!" said Ven "Actually I will." Kagome said as she ran forward pushing Vanitas into the black vortex she had summoned temporally freezing him on contact. "Ven you have to go, I'll always love you okay I promise to meet you in Radiant Garden near the fountain." she said as they both fell in. 'Kagome' he thought as saw her disappear

Kagome POV

LEMON! (May be corny cause it's my first one) LEMON!

"Ah!" Kagome said as she was thrown into the wall and land onto their bed. "You always have to get in the way don't you." Vanitas said as he took off his helmet showing off his black hair and golden eyes. "I love him and you cant change that." Kagome said trying to move but couldn't do to the pain he caused her. "I think I can change that." he said as he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly yet passionately. Kagome gasped giving Vanitas the entrance he wanted an plunged his tongue into her tasting her. 'chocolate and strawberry' my favorite he said as he started to grope her breast pulling down the top of her outfit an pinching her nipples with both hands, moving his head to her left breast he latched onto her nipple like a hungry infant. "Vanitas." Kagome moaned feeling pleasure from Vanitas's touch as he moved to the other nipple an bit it. "Mmm." she moaned feeling both pain and pleasure. Vanitas slid his tongue down Kagome's flat stomach dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, licking all the way up to her neck an sucked on it, "Do you want me to stop." he said trailing his down to her womanhood and dipped his fingers into her sweet hole.  
"N-N-NO! She practically screamed. "That's what I thought." he said with a smirk as he started pumping his fingers into faster. "Mmmmm." Kagome whined as Vanitas took his fingers out of Kagome an licked his finger sensually. "Taste just like honey." he said smirking. "D-don't say things like that!" Kagome said as he propped her up so her ass was in the air, pulling down the bottom half of her outfit and tossing it to the floor. "Aww your already wet." he said as he took off his clothes and positioned himself at her entrance. "You know I love you Kagome." he said as he covered her mouth and plunged into her. "Mmmmmhh!" Kagome cried as her scream was muffled by Vanitas's hand. Kagome moved little bit telling him it's okay to move 'so tight' he thought as started thrusting into her at a steady pace. "Vanitas...faster...harder..." she said moaning as he went deeper and got rougher "Who do you love." Vanitas said pounding into her. "Ventus and Vanitas!" Kagome yelled. "Who..." he said as he started to slow down "VANITAS AND VENTUS!"she yelled "That's what I thought." he said as he speed up. "Vanitas!" Kagome said as she came an went limp under him. "Kagome!" Vanitas as he came inside her mixing their juices, going limp beside her. "I always loved you Kagome I just never knew how to show it."

Kagome POV "Mmmmm." Kagome whined as she started to wake up. She tried to move but was pulled back down by Vanitas as he growled lightly. "Aishteru." she said an he let go rolling over to his side. " Oh Ventus I'm coming I hope your alright." she said putting on her bunny gel outfit ( Kagome's outfit .com/art/Senpen-no-Shikaku-Melona-101619302?q=meta%3Aall+boost%3Apopular+Melona+figure&qo=5&catpath=&order=0&offset=5) "I just love this outfit!" Kagome said as twirled around in it. "Well gotta go but before I do..." she said as she walked over towards Vanitas on their purple-black bed "I love you." she said as she leaned down to kiss only for him to turn the other way. "EVEN IN HIS FREAKIN SLEEP UGH!"  
she yelled as she left for Hollow Bastion. "Wow it's so beautiful." Kagome said as she exited her vortex as it disappeared. The garden was full of life blooming with colorful flower everywhere as dewdrops glistened on them making the sparkle as the sunlight hit them. "Hey put me down!" Kagome said as she was grabbed out of nowhere by a gigantic pair of hands only for it to take off somewhere in the city. "Terra!" Kagome said as she saw him as she passed over him. 'Kagome' he said as he looked up to see her held by an Unversed "Kagome!" he said as he started to chase after her. "Finally Kagome said as they landed near a glass floor only to see to other parts coming towards them "Oh my god are you serious." still being held "Terra, Aqua." "Ven!" 'PRAISE JESUS' Kagome thought as she did a victory dance in her head. "AHHHHHHH!" Kagome said as she was thrown into the air as the Unversed put itself. "Kagome!" both Ven and Terra yelled as she flew up in the air. "I'm gonna DIE." she yelled as she fell back towards the ground. Only to be back in the Unversed grasp. "I'm alive...IM ALIVE!" Kagome said happily. "Nana that was a no no don't scare me like as she wagging her finger at him. "Nana." Terra,Ven,and Aqua said. "Yeah Nana is my pet he very good." she said as he petted him. "Nana put me down please." she said as he did what he was told. "Oh Ven look at my new outfit don't you just love it."she said as she twirled around in it. "Yes." Ven said as his face turn dark red.  
"Do you like it Terra?" Kagome said looking him with puppy dog eyes. "Yes I like it." he said as he blushed a bright red. "Nana go home now Baby I'll see you later."'she said as he disappear. "Ven come on i gotta show you something you to Terra." she said as she ran off with them into a vortex. "WTF how they gonna forget about me." Aqua yelled.

Back with Kagome

"Welcome to my Ichigo Garden." Kagome said as they land in a new world. 'Where are we' they thought.  
"Your probably wondering where we are." Kagome said looking at them with a smile. "Well this is where Xehanort found me." 


	7. My Memories Finished

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts (Naked Sesshomaru...O-O)

~Flashback~ "Help me!" yelled a girl no older than seventeen as she ran through the forest with thousands of heartless following her. 'Where am I and how did I get here.' she thought as she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripping on a tree root causing her to roll down a hill into a garden dripping with Ichigos, but she had no time to admire it. Looking up she saw them just as they jumped off the hill claws aimed at her. "Hm." she whimpered as she braced herself for the attack.

'What...' she thought after waiting for a few minutes, looking around she realized they were all gone.

"Stand child." a voice said behind her turning to look behind her she saw a cloacked figure hunched over a little dressed in a black with the hood covering the persons face the only thing she could see was the persons eyes that were glowing a bright golden color.

"Who are you." she asked as she did as she was told curious to the person that saved her.

"My name is Xehanort," he said as he took off his hood to reveal a blad man with a small silver beard on his chin. "Now may I know your name?" he said with a small smile.

"Kagome." she said. "Well Kagome with me I can protect you and teach you how to protect yourself." holding his hand out that was covered with a white glove.

"I...I..." she said hesitant at first not know who this man was or know if she could trust him or not.

"It's your choice." he said as started walking backwards into purplish black vortex. Just as she was about to answer a dozen heartless pop out of nowhere starting to surround her. "W-wait." she said she ran towards the portal to grab the mans hand only to grabbed by one covered in black as she was pulled in she ended up be held bridal style by a boy probably the same age as her suddenly becoming sleepy. "Hello whats your name." she said tiredly starting to fall asleep.

"Vanitas."

"Ah Kagome I told you I would find you again no matter how many times you get away you always come back but I cant allow you to leave again." Xehanort said as his keyblade appeared. "You will obey my every word." he said as he brought his keyblade down on her heart. "Uhhhh." she gasped as her eyes shot open as they turned bright white from their electric blue. "Obey your every word" she said as closed her eyes and went back to sleep on her bed.

"Vanitas watch over Kagome while I take care of some business."

"Yes Master." he said as he left.

"I don't know what he sees in you," Vanitas said as he sat on his plush bed. "You're probably gonna be as broken and useless as Ventus." he staring at her with a bored expression.

"Ventus...light...Vanitas...darkness...Kagome," she said as she lifted her small hand Void Gear appeared. "...Twilight." she as a beam of black and white light going threw the skylight creating a heart in the sky with darkness an light swirling around inside it. Kagome's eyes opened slowly, one was her electric ble while the other was a dark golden color.

"Hmph...guess you might be as useless after all." he said as he got up and left. 'Xehanort will be please' he thought with a smirk. 


End file.
